User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Dragons Must Fall
Ancient Dragons of Destruction. The beat raid boss next to Terramorphous. No novas, no hidden spot, no gimmicks. Go there, fight and take beating like a man. Winning is optional though. 'Torgue: “Tonight’s fight is between Dragons & Vault Hunter. QUAD PENETRATION” ' They say the first step is always difficult but i found it to be easy. Too easy. 5-6th try i just went on a murder spree and killed 3 out of 4 dragons under 5min. Then got myself incenerated. Not fully expected because i was ready with a Crunch mod & DPUH + sheriff badge. It didn’t help. He was lv66 and was seriously resisting damage. Went off to forums and youtube where many suggested a flakker or even bee. Sorcerer Jack was nice enough to drop a flakker and a critical fire conference call, a much needed upgrade as it not only gave me 50% extra critical damage but saved 1sec from reload speed too. Went back to fight and got same result with blue healing them and purple boosting them. I know i got a serious problem and for a week went off raiding completely progressing the story with Gaige but back somewhere in my mind it was nagging me that i must take down these bustards for good or bad. 'Scooter: “PLAN B or as i like to call it, kill incerenator and pocket the fight.” ' According to Plan B (found in some forum, non-GBX), killing incerenator first significatly increases the chance that the end result will be +ve. Only way to kill that red hot dragon is explosive. FAST explosive. Started with MONGOL. The fire rate was not really fast but the damage was. By the time it reached 50% health, rockets was exhausted so switched to FLAKKER but that was hardly doing any damage and before i can switch to DPUH, it went up. I immediately felt this strategy is going to work but not the guns. I needed a simple but effective way of throwing massive damage and as (un)expected DPUH + sheriff badge + Crunch mod to the face is just the best way to kill incenerator. A few tries later, i just went straight for incerenator and emptied almost my entire stock of pistol bullets at its face but before i can pull it off, incerenator took it to the air. Next was green and as always it paid the price with its life for landing without an invitation card. What happened next can only be termed as a nightmare: Healniath landed. I was heart broken because i know it is game over now as it’ll heal incerenator back to full health and gave it one of a kind beating but bustard too ran away at the end stages. Surprisingly, incerenator who was left at 25% health healed upto 50% health only. In between purple too fullfilled its duty once but i overlooked it as i my fire was constantly on incerenator. I just wanted that bustard dead and luckily the next candidate was him. I served him well. Really well. 'Roland: “The job’s not over. We need to land the other two and take them down” ' Now the fight was down to two but it was far from over. Blue was a meat bag but luckily it was already seriously hurt and it can’t heal itself. Purple was at full health and i just had to make sure it was blue that lands first. SUCCESS. A few shots and it landed and soon died. Finally purple alone was left. It took pot shots from the air while i refill ammo. I once shot it forcing it to land and stop the nagging. Soon it took off but a few shots and it was back on the ground. It tried its best to kill me to the point of biting me but it too felt by now the game is over. A huge amount of loot erupted and luckily it also included a blockade. Just the shield i was looking for my Axton. With too much eridium already on my backpack, went opening chests and decided to grab the rest on my way out. Nothing cool came out of the chests. 'TORGUE: “secret fight” ' On my way out all of a sudden the ground started shaking. I felt if the dragons are back up but they were not. When i look at the other side, it was there. The biggest reference in entire BL2 universe, the famous Pacific Rim battle. I was expecting it to be small but it was super massive. I just stood there awe stuck. I knew of the battle but all previous attempt failed when farming for eridium in normal mode using Maya. Damn it was one heck of a fight. Well thats it. Last of the raid bosses bite the dust. Krieg becomes my first class (the class i initially hated the most) to solo every story raid boss. Yah i am late to the party but being a casual player, i am more than happy with what i have accomplished. Seriously never ever though i’ll be soloing raid bosses when the fight with warrior felt freaking difficult. Category:Blog posts